In Blackest Day
by mandiekro
Summary: A cousin of Hal Jordan. A girl (right?) with a big secret. A jokester. A girl in love. A boy who's mother is dying. Five good friends are chosen by five different rings. They think it's coincidence, but they don't know that these rings chose such close-bonded friends for a reason. To defend Earth against an alien threat unlike anything ever seen before.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there. This is a Green Lantern: The Animated Series story, and contains a hell of a lot of OCs, so if you don't like either of those things, I'd suggest leaving. Actually, no. Don't leave. Read this story because it's really awesome and could potentially change your mind about either of the aforementioned things, both of which, I quite like. So, bold is NNaE (Narrator's Note and Explanation) and they'll show up from time to time. And if you think that my chapters are too short, you want to give me ideas, or just tell me anything, please review or PM me. Criticism is okay, as long as t's constructive. So, with all that out of the way, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Green

**Hey. I'm Alexander Jordan, call me Alex. I'm a Green Lantern, and a member of the United Rings. I'm also a student at CCH, or, for those of you who don't know, Clarion County High. You may be asking yourself why a teenager is a Green Lantern, and has been given one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Maybe you're asking what the United Rings is. You might be asking yourself why Alexander Jordan is so incredibly good-looking. All this will be answered in due time. It all started exactly one year ago...**

* * *

"And yet another crisis averted by Guy Gardner, the Green Lantern!" The reporter announces, a smile bright on her face. "Boo! Cousin Hal was a better Lantern than you ever were you identity-stealing ass!" I yell at the TV. "Language, buddy." My dad walks into the kitchen, a tiny smirk on his face as he playfully chastises me. "Well that guy deserves it." I fume. "Just because my nephew isn't the Green Lantern of Earth anymore, doesn't mean that you can go around swearing at this other guy." Dad tells me. "Whatever." I mutter, going to brush my teeth.

I check my phone as I put it in my backpack. Another text and missed call from Samantha, my ex-girlfriend. 'Y wont u take me bak?' I read. "Because you're a lying, cheating bitch," I mutter at the device. Just then, the offending object starts singing Thrift Shop. I quickly check the identity of the caller. It's my best friend, Alexis Walker.

"Hey Alex." She says when I pick up. "Hey Alex." I reply. "You sound pissed. Another call from Samantha the Teenage Witch?" She asks. I can practically hear the smirk on her face. "You know me too well Walker." I tell her. "And that's a problem Jordan?" She asks teasingly. "You heard from Roy?" I ask, changing the subject. Roy is a good friend, but no one's heard from him in a week. "No. I'm getting worried, and so is Silena." She tells me.

"What if there's something seriously wrong with him?" I ask. "Don't give up hope, Alex. I'm sure that he and his mother are fine." She reassures me. Roy's mom has been getting death threats from an anonymous man. No one knows for certain who he is, but Roy thinks that it might be his father, who went insane after his parents died before Roy was born. Roy never truly knew his father.

"Hold on. I'm getting another call." Alex tells me. "It's Roy!" She cries after a second. "Call you back." She says quickly, and the line goes dead. "Roy, I really hope that everything's okay with you." I murmur, and than grab my bag and go to wait for my bus.

* * *

"Alex! You heard from Roy?" John Oakman, the class clown and one of my best friends, is staring at me with a rare serious expression on his face. "I haven't heard anything, but Alex got a call." I tell him. "Yes! Finally, some news!" He cheers. "Silena will be excited." I mention. Roy is basically the only one on the planet who doesn't know about Silena's, one of our other good friends, massive crush on him.

I spot the aforementioned brunette across the yard. "Silena!" I call to her. "Alex! Any news about Roy?" She asks us as she runs towards Johnny and I. "Quite a lot, actually." Alexis's voice comes from behind us. I spin around. Alex is standing in front of the bus she had just gotten off of. She looks beautiful, in a normal plaid shirt and jeans with a fake leather jacket and green converse. It's kind of funny how even though she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met, she doesn't seem to notice that she's beautiful at all.

"Alex! What have you heard about-" "Roy!" Silena cuts Johnny off when she spots the tall, red-headed figure lurking behind Alex. "Hi." He says, waving to us. His voice is hoarse, like he's been crying. It worries me. "Roy!" Silena repeats, rushing forward to hug the boy.

* * *

**And pause. So, right now, you're probably asking yourself why in hell I'm telling you about my four best friends. It's a long story, but I'm telling you that long story right now, plus, some other parts of the story are going to be told by some of these guys and girls so, yeah. Unpause.**

* * *

"What's wrong, man? Is everything okay?" Johnny asks, his voice gentle and humour-free, yet another rare occurrence. "No. Nothing's okay anymore." Roy lashes out at his best friend, snarling. "My mom was fucking shot. The bullet didn't hit her heart but it came pretty damn close. She's in the hospital and there's a good chance that she's not going to make it. My bastard of a father has the nerve to say that if she dies, he'll take me in. He's the one who fucking shot her in the first place! No, I'm not okay. And if she dies, nothing ever will be ever again." He finishes, tears streaming from his eyes.

Everyone is quiet for a bit after Roy's outburst of emotion. "Roy. I..." "Save it." The tall ginger cuts Silena off. She sighs in defeat. She knows that we can't comfort him. The bell rings, breaking the depressed silence that had fallen. "C'mon buddy. Let's get to class." Johnny says to Roy, prying Silena away from him and taking him into the school. "Do you think he'll be okay?" I ask Alex as we walk into the school. "I don't know Alex. But we have to have hope."

* * *

**Pause. Okay so, after that whole Roy thing, the rest of the day was just classes, boring I know. So, fast forward. So, this part doesn't have much to do with our story here, which is why I'm using NNaE (Narrator's Note and Explanation) to talk about it. I got home, turned on the TV, and, miraculously, it showed Guy Gardner (that asshole of a replacement Lantern) leaving Earth. The guy said something about being given more ground to patrol, yadda yadda yadda, anyways, I was ecstatic since that meant that Cousin Hal was coming home, right? Wrong. Instead, there was _another_ Lantern coming to Earth named John Stewart. Oh well. He was a hell of a lot better than stupid, egotistic Gardner. Okay, so dinner with my parents and my little sister. Boring! Multiple calls from Samantha. Yawn! Ah, here we go. The call to Cousin Hal's girlfriend and the multicolored stars. Unpause.**

* * *

I dial Cousin Hal's home phone. No answer. I try his cell. Nada. So, I call Carol Ferris, Hal's girlfriend. She answers right away. "Alex, have you heard from Hal?" She asks, not bothering to say hello. "I'm good and you? School? Yeah I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. Have I heard from Roy? Yes I have actually, his mom is in a bit of a, um, situation, thanks for the concern." I say sarcastically. "I'm sorry Alex. I'm just really worried. I haven't heard from Hal in ages. It's as if he doesn't even know I'm calling." She tells me. "Ugh, great, I was about to ask if you've been able to contact him." I groan.

"Well, I'm..." She trails off in the middle of her sentence. "Carol? Is everything all right?" I ask. "Ugh, not this again!" She groans. "Not what again?" I ask. "Star Sapphire portal. I'll call you back when I come home. _If_ I come home that is." She sighs. "Wait what? What's a Star Sapphire? Why does it make portals? And what do you mean _if_ you come back?" I ask Carol urgently, but the line has already gone dead. "Crap." I mutter.

"Hey, dad, you heard anything from Uncle Steve?" I call out. His response comes floating back down the hall, "His restaurant is doing fantastic! But nothing about Hal." I curse and get up, going to look out my window. The stars twinkle in the distance. I pick out constellations from when Cousin Hal and Alex showed me the night sky. I find Orion's belt, and Hercules. Then I pick out new patterns, ones that I create myself. There's the Green Lantern symbol, and there's the dove, Alexis's favorite bird. There's the glowing green star... wait what?

I do a double take and look back up at the sky, but the green glow is still there. In fact, it's getting brighter and closer. Now there are other colors shimmering above. There's a blue star, a red one, a pink one, an orange one. The green star is still advancing, but the others are floating in different directions. The green star is now so close that I could reach out and grab it if I wanted. I can make out what the supposed green star really is now. It's a glowing green ring.

* * *

**Pause. Sorry, I just couldn't resist leaving you that cliffhanger. In fact, you don't even get to hear what's next for about, um, four more chapters! Ha! Now, let's rewind a bit and let Alex (the other one) take the stage...**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, so, to everyone who read Chapter 1 before September 21 read it again because I changed it. Italics is telepathy. 3 DAYS UNTIL HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT ASDFGHJKL

* * *

Chapter 2: Blue

**Hi. I'm Alexis Walker, but I'd prefer if you'd call me Alex. I know that the other Alex already told you a bit about our rings, and the UR, but you're going to be hearing five sides of the same story, so just shut up and deal with it.**

* * *

I groan as I hear my alarm bleeping through the fog of sleep. I reach out and try to smack a few times, but by the time I hit it, I'm already awake. I sigh and leap from my bed to my closet using my enhanced abilities.

* * *

**Um, what did Alex say to say during these? Oh yeah. Pause. Um, sorry, I forgot to mention that, to you humans, I'm an alien. I come from a race called the Astonians, and my mother had strong powers even by our standards due to a Martian ancestor, which is why my three brothers, two sisters and I are able to shift our forms, and other abilities that we haven't fully sorted out yet. My father, however, can't shape shift, which is why he can't leave our house. We came to Earth because our planet was destroyed in an inter-galactic war, and only my family and my uncle Saint escaped. Uncle Saint went to a planet called Mogo, and we came here. So, yeah. Um, oh yeah, Unpause.**

* * *

"Xanilia! Are you finished getting ready?" My father, Nathan, or Caxilint, Walker, calls from downstairs. Xanilia is my real name, but Alexis is the closest English translation. "Yeah Dad! I'll be there in a sec!" I grab my phone from my dresser and hurry downstairs, dialing Alex's number along the way. "Hey Alex." I say when he picks up, tucking my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I put two slices of bread in the toaster.

I smile when my long-time crush greets me. I hadn't even known that I had been crushing on him until I mentioned how oddly I felt around him to Silena one day. She had started freaking out, telling me that I'm in love with him and she had known along, etc. etc.

"You sound annoyed. Another call from Samantha the Teenage Witch?" I ask, careful to keep the hostility out of my voice when I mention Alex's ex. "You know me too well Walker." He tells me in a jokingly weary tone. I grin the way only Alex can make me. "And that's a problem Jordan?" I ask in a teasing manner.

"Have you heard from Roy?" He asks, his voice serious now. I note that, even though I had been mostly joking, he hadn't answered my question. "No. I'm getting worried, and so is Silena." I say. Roy trusts me a lot, and talked to me more about his mom's situation than any of our other friends. I'm really worried, and I hope that he's okay.

"What if there's something seriously wrong with him?" Alex asks me, voicing my fears about Roy. "Don't give up hope Alex. I'm sure that he and his mom are fine." I tell him, though I know that I don't believe what I'm saying. I don't think Alex believes me either.

My phone suddenly beeps twice, and I nearly drop my toast. "I'm getting another call." I tell Alex, and than check the ID. I gasp. "It's Roy! I'll call you back in a bit." I transfer my call and Roy picks up.

"Roy! Are you alright? Where have you been?" I ask him, too excited to be talking to my friend to wait for him to answer my questions. "He shot her." He whispers, his voice hollow and sad. I suck in a breath. Roy and I have always been close, and he's always been able to talk to me. I'm the only one who knows all the details about his mother's situation. I'm the only one who knows about his mother's cancer.

* * *

**Okay, the whole pause and unpause thing is kind of stupid, so I'm just not going to use it. Now, I'm sure that Alex told you the whole story about the threats and Roy's dad and such. However, he didn't know about Ms. McEntire's cancer. It's such a rare form of the disease that they don't even have a proper name for it, but it's not fatal. Some days, Ms. McEntire will be fine, some days she doesn't have the strength to get out of bed, and others, she'll have random seizures and spasms. At that time, her condition was relatively under control, but Roy was worried about something bad happening. Worried and scared and angry at the world for everything happening in his mother's life.**

* * *

"Oh. Roy-" "I'll tell you." He cuts me off quietly. I was surprised at the lack of anger, or even worry or sadness in his voice. He was completely and totally emotionless. "I came home from school a week ago and he was there, outside the house. All he said was, 'When she's gone, know you have a place with me.' I ran inside and called the police. She was there. Lying in the kitchen, blood pooling around her. It was terrible. She's in a coma, and the doctors say that she probably won't make it." He finishes bitterly.

"Roy, are _you_ okay?" I ask him. "Probably not, Lexis. But it doesn't matter. I have to be strong. For Mom." He tells me, his voice getting quieter and quieter. It seems a bit more like he's talking to himself than to me. "Are you coming to school today?" I ask him. "Yeah. I'll see you at the bus." he tells me, than hangs up. I sigh and shve my phone in my pocket, than head out to the bus stop.

* * *

I smile as people look at me-or rather, _through_ me, in confusion. I suppose they can sense that something's wrong, they just can't see what it is. Camouflage is very effective. I've loved practicing the skill I discovered a few months ago, but it's still a bit unsettling to have to move every time someone thinks that they're walking through an open space.

I start across the street to where my bus stop is, but after I've only walked a few paces, a giant truck comes hurtling around the corner, straight towards me. I stare, the prospect of death freezing me where I stand, and I forgot that I'm invisible and the driver can't see me. I quickly raise my arms in an X, as if to block the 18-wheeler about to kill me, when something miraculous happens. The truck that was about to end my life passes right through me instead.

Quickly regaining my ability to think, I float into the air, avoiding more cars. I quickly pull out my phone and settle, cross-legged, on top of the house-like bus station, still camouflaged. I have no idea what just happened, but hopefully my mother will.

* * *

"It's called density-shifting." My mother tells me. I'm sitting next to Roy on the bus, clutching his hand in what I hope is a reassuring manner. I'm holding my phone in my other hand, asking my mother, Bella, or Lazinthia, Walker, about the incident with the truck earlier. "It allows you to weaken the density of your own form so that you can pass through objects, or strengthen, making your skin like steel. It's quite the handy ability. Now, I have to go, sweetheart. Have fun at school." And she hung up.

"Come on." I pull Roy up as our school comes into view through the windows of the bus. A flood of students rush from the bus, and at some point, I lose Roy's hand. Just inside the school's gates, Alex, Johnny and Silena are gathered. Silena is asking Alex if there's been any news about Roy. "Quite a lot actually." I say. The trio spins to face me. "Alex!" Johnny cries, "What have you heard about-" "Roy!" Silena shrieks, interrupting Jonathan's frantic question.

I turn to see that the tall boy had approached behind me. Silena had her arms wrapped around his chest in a bear hug. "Hi." He says weakly, speaking in the same hoarse tone he's been using all morning. "What's wrong, man? Is everything okay?" Johnny asks his best friend.

"No. Nothing's okay anymore." Roy snarls, his first show of emotion all morning. "My mom was fucking shot. The bullet didn't hit her heart but it came pretty damn close. She's in the hospital and there's a good chance she won't make it. My bastard of a father has the nerve to say that if she dies, he'll take me in. He's the one who fucking shot her in the first place! No, I'm not okay. And if she dies, nothing ever will be ever again."

I know that he doesn't want it, but a wave of pity erupts in the pit of my stomach. "Roy. I-" "Save it." Even Silena, who can usually calm Roy down after an explosion of his temper, or make him smile on a bad day, can't comfort the red-head now. The bell rings soon after that and Johnny escorts Roy to home room. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Alex asks me as we walk, side by side, into the big building. "I don't know, Alex. Really, it all depends on if his mom recovers. But we have to have hope, right?"

* * *

When I get home that day, my mother rushes me immediately to the small attic, what we call the training room, where our mother teaches me and my siblings to use our Martian powers. "Density shifting is quite a difficult ability to master, but I'm confident that you'll be able to do it." My mother begins to me and my twin brother, Xathint, or Thomas.

* * *

**Did I not mention that I have a twin brother? Hm. Must have slipped my mind.**

* * *

I'm not surprised to see Thomas there. Due to the fact that we're twins, our powers have been developing at the exact same rate. Even though Thomas can be really annoying, it's nice knowing that it's guaranteed I'll always have someone beside me in training sessions.

"First off; when did you first discover your new ability?" My mom asks. My face reddens when I hear her question. She'll probably say that I'm irresponsible for camouflaging myself in public. But when I glance at Thomas, he's blushing as well. "Thomas, why don't you go first?"

He face turns an even more intense shade of scarlet. "I... uh.. I was kissing a girl and-" "You WHAT?" Our mom explodes. "You were kissing a girl?" She shrieks. Our mom has always been overprotective, and even though she started letting us date when we turned sixteen a few months ago, she still starts yelling at the merest mention of a date.

Her rage barely contained, our mother continues speaking in a carefully controlled tone. "What happened?" She asks, gritting her teeth. "I fell right through her. I covered it up, said I slipped and fell, since she didn't notice that I fell _through_ her." Thomas tells her. "Alright." Our mom says. "And you, Alexis?" _You had to get her in a bad mood, didn't you? _I tell my brother accusingly through our twin mind link.

* * *

**Oh, yes, and most twins who have telepathy have an unbreakable mind link. They don't hear all of each other's thoughts, but the can converse telepathically without having to create a link, and without other telepaths being able to sense it.**

* * *

"Well, I was practicing camouflage, and when I crossed the street, a truck went on a red light, and it passed through me instead of hitting me." I tell our mother. "Okay, I'm disappointed in both of you right now, but that will be dealt with later. Right now, we're going to be training in density shifting. I haven't used my own power in awhile, so I may be a bit rusty."

* * *

We spent the rest of the afternoon practicing density shifting. Most of it was drifting through the floor and scaring the crap out of my younger siblings, but our older sister and brother didn't seem to care much when we fell through their ceilings. We're going to try solidifying our densities next 'class'.

That night, after dinner, I had floated through the roof (I love density shifting already) and I've been star-gazing. But it's quite surprising when a group of five multicolored stars suddenly appear in my vision.

I blink several times upon their appearance and wonder if I'm hallucinating. The blue one seems to be coming closer. And closer. I slowly back away, but it doesn't matter. The blue star is right in front of my face. And it's not a star at all. It's a ring.

* * *

**Alex made me stop talking here, though I don't know why.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OMGS HOUSE OF HADES IS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER LIKE YAYAYAYAYAY!

* * *

**Hello there. I am Jonathan Oakman. Now, before you go look at the title of the chapter and be like, 'Oh he got the orange ring, he's greedy,' Just hear me out, okay? I swear, I'm not greedy. At least, not greedier than the average person. I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Orange

I groan as my alarm clock rang out. I reach out to hit it, but miss. Several times. Finally I just get up and go to get ready for the day. The first thing I do is call Roy, but of course, he doesn't pick up. I call Alex, and then Alex, but both lines are busy. They're probably calling each other. Those two just need to go out already. Finally, reluctantly, I go to call Silena.

* * *

**Pause. Alex has the best ideas ever, doesn't he? I bet you can see my sarcasm through the page, can't you? Anyways, let's get one thing straight here. I don't hate Silena. On the contrary, I've had a crush on her since the seventh grade. However, she is, like, in love with Roy, which is kinda depressing, since he's my best friend. But, I know for a fact Roy has a thing for Alex (the girl), which, again, is kinda depressing since it's so obvious that she and Alex like each other. Basically, our whole friendship consists of a bunch of really weird love, um, triangles isn't the right word, love, uh, shapes. Yeah. Love shapes. With lots of lines. And corners.**

* * *

"Johnny?" Silena asks when she answers the phone. "Hey Silena." I greet her. "Have you heard from Roy?" She asks me. "I was about to ask you that." I tell her, smiling sheepishly even though I know she can't see me.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Silena stutters nervously. I suck in a breath, my hopes defying my will as they raise higher and higher. _What if she loves me? What if she loves me? _Ran through my head, over and over. "Anything," I tell her, silently cursing at how breathless I sound. She doesn't seem to take notice of it.

"Are Roy and-and Alexis, um, uh, together?" She asks me. "Of course not. Have you seen the Alex looks at Alex?" I ask her. "Have you seen the way _Roy_ looks at Alex?" She asks. I can imagine her with a hand on her hip and an exasperated expression on her face. "So, he likes her. Get over it. I know he doesn't stand a chance with her, you know he doesn't stand a chance with her. Stop focusing on Alex, who doesn't like him, and start beating up the spirits of the 20 million girls at school who _do _like him." I tell Silena.

I am known for my pep talks. I have been known to make people laugh, and get them pumped up for something, or even to accidentally cause them to hate my guts with one of said infamous pep talks. But never has one of my pep talks been received with a girl hanging up on me. _Nice going Oakman._

* * *

I live practically right next door to Alex, but he never takes the bus, so I'm going it alone, as usual. Or at least, I _was_ going it alone. "Johnny! Hey! Over here!" An overly perky voice greets me at the bus station. _Oh shit. _It's Samantha the Teenage Bitch.

* * *

**Okay, so, I'm sure that you've heard about Samantha and are asking yourself what the flipping deal is with her. Basically, she and Alex dated last year (which I think almost drove Alexis insane) and then one night when our grade was on a trip in Manhattan (Clarion County is just outside New York) Samantha was discovered, by me, may I add, making out with some randomer in an alley outside of our hotel. Alex broke it off and she's been trying to get him back ever since. She and Alexis are also kind of mortal enemies, for obvious reasons.**

* * *

"So, seen Alex lately?" She asks me, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Not since yesterday. Why are you looking for her?" I ask, grinning to myself. Samantha sighs in exasperation and puts a hand on her hip. See, it's cute when Silena does that but Samantha just looks weird.

"I meant, Alex Jordan." She tells me. She doesn't have a sense of humor, so she won't get my jokes. Whoops, guess I forgot. "However, speaking of Alexis, are she and Alex a thing?" She asks me. "No," I tell her, but decide to bug her a bit. "Well, not yet."

"Um, what do you mean not _yet_?" Samantha asks me, alarm clear in her features. "Well," I glance around, as if expecting someone to overhear us even though we're the only two waiting for the bus. Then I lean a bit closer to her and tell her in a low voice. "I heard that Alex plans on asking Alex out." I tell her, not bothering to decide which Alex is which.

The bus comes right at that moment, and I hop on, flash my card, realize that I need to charge it as I'm out of trips, and scamper to the back of the bus, putting a crowd in between me and Samantha. Score another round for the King of Jokes.

* * *

I hide out on the bus until I know that Samantha got off, then met Alex at our usual meeting place. "Heard from Roy?" I ask when I see him. "No, but Alex got a call." He tells me. "Yes! Finally, some news!" I cheer. "Silena will be pleased." He remarks, grinning slyly. He knows I like Silena and will take any opportunity to bug me about it.

Just then, we see Silena getting off her bus. "Silena!" Alex calls, waving to the blonde. "Alex! Johnny! Any news?" She asks us. "Quite a lot, actually." Alexis has come up behind us. I notice Alex staring and roll my eyes. "Hey Alex, Alex said that you heard from-"

"Roy!" Silena screeches, and launches herself at the tall ginger. A sharp pain erupts in my chest, but I push it away. "Where've you been man?" I ask. "Places." The red-head replies tightly. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" I ask.

Roy turns on me, rage and depression clear in his stony gaze. "I'm not okay, John! My mom was fucking shot. The bullet didn't hit her heart but it came pretty damn close. She's in the hospital and there's a good chance that she's not going to make it. My bastard of a father has the nerve to say that if she dies, he'll take me in. He's the one who fucking shot her in the first place! No, I'm not okay. And if she dies, nothing ever will be ever again." As he rants, my friends voice gets progressively quieter, until he's practically whispering.

We stare in shocked silence. Even Alex, who already knew what happened, couldn't have expected such an outburst. "Roy. I-" "Save it." Roy snarls at Silena. I'm overwhelmed by a sense of protectiveness for the small blonde, and step forward slightly. Roy turns his head and glances at me. Underneath the anger I can see a bit of smugness. I grin inwardly. Roy, the real Roy, is still in there somewhere, and I can save him. I know I can. I have to.

* * *

I spend the rest of the day attempting to bring Roy out of his depressed stupor. I make jokes, pull pranks, tease Samantha, I even buy him a piece of cheesecake at lunch. Nothing works.

"Alex!" I find her at the end of the day. "I need your help to fix Roy." I whisper, then tell her my plan. "You really think that'll work?" She asks me. I nod eagerly. "Come on. It's just one kiss."

She glances at Roy, who's sitting on a bench staring at the ground. "Alright." She says uneasily. "If you think it'll help Roy." Alex goes and sits down next to Roy and I scamper away, hiding behind a tree to watch my plan unfold.

"Hey." Roy looks up at Alex's words. "Hi." He replies weakly. "You do know that, whatever happens, we'd never let you end up with your dad, right?" Alex asks Roy. He looks at her in confusion. She takes his hand. "We'd stash you in my attic among the dangerous weapons and the floating siblings. I'd never let you go there." Roy almost laughs at her joke. Yes! Progress!

Before I can motion to Alex to kiss him, Roy starts to speak. "Lexis, look. I know that Johnny put you up to coming over here and talking to me. Remind me to thank him later. I really, really like you, Alexis Walker." He finishes, then gets up. "I'm just going to-" Before Roy can finish his sentence, Alex gets up and kisses him. When she pulls away he's staring at her, grinning like crazy. Then, not according to plan, she hurries away, and his smile disappears.

I step out from behind my tree. "Dude, she just kissed you. You've had a crush on her for ages, that's epic." I tell him, but he, apparently, doesn't want to hear it. "She ran away." He remarks, not speaking to anyone in particular, than walks away from me. _Well shit._

* * *

**Okay, let's get something straight. I was not mad at Alex for what happened. I mean, she obviously had a thing for Alex, so kissing another guy must've been, like, a sensory overload or something. I was more angry with myself for not thinking my plan through. Anyways, nothing of importance really went on after that disastrous thing, except for that night.**

* * *

That night, I sat in the rooftop garden on top of my apartment building, pondering what happened, trying to spot Alex's house, and making up a plan that won't result in Alex being confused and Roy being more depressed.

However, my brilliant planning was interrupted by something glowing in the sky. I turned to the heavens, and immediately spotted the shining anomaly. Something glowing orange was progressively growing larger. No, not larger. _Closer._

I leap to my feet, but before I can back away or do anything, a voice croaks from the orange tendrils of light. "Help. Help me. You're the only one who can save me from the avarice of Ophidian." Was all that was said before the glow transformed itself into a ring, stopped glowing, and clattered to the ground at my feet.

* * *

**Alright, I'm really pissed at Alex right now, because he didn't let me fully explain that I'm not greedy. Oh well. Silena's turn!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I finished Insurgent! I want Allegiant so bad!

* * *

Chapter 4: Violet

I wake up to my phone ringing the specific ringtone I have set for Johnny, and eagerly pick up.

* * *

**Okay, I'm already needing to explain something here. I know that, from what you've heard so far, you think I'm madly in love with Roy, and that in this story I'm going to be that girl who doesn't do shit and is fawning all over a boy the whole time. Well, neither of those things are true. I'm not fully explaining the latter because I don't want to spoil the story, but I can explain the former. Basically, I do have a crush on Roy. That much is true. However, Johnny was my first friend and my best friend throughout all of elementary. Alex (Jordan), Johnny, and I only met Alex (Walker) and Roy in middle school, and my first crush was Johnny, in fifth grade when most of the girls were obsessed with that kind of thing. I figured Johnny would never go for me, he's the kind of guy who'd like a quiet outcast girl, or a girl who speaks her mind, so I tried to get over it, but you never really get over your first crush, you know? Anyways, yeah. Continuing.**

* * *

"Johnny!" I yell excitedly, but cover it up by making it seem like a question. "Hey Silena." His voice comes from the small black device sitting on my dresser on speaker mode. I'm brushing my hair as I speak to him. "Heard from Roy?" I ask, blurting out the first thing that comes to mind. My hopes rise as I anticipate any and all news about our ginger friend, but there isn't any. "I was just about to ask you that." Johnny tells me sheepishly.

I take a deep breath. Hearing his voice makes me want to explode. I resolve, as I've done so many times before, to just ask him if he likes me. "Um, can I ask you something?" I ask, nervous energy coursing through me. "Anything." He tells me. I should ask him. I will ask him. But I like Roy. But I know that I also like Jonathan And I will sort this out. Just not now. So as always, I chicken out.

"Are Roy and-and Alex, um, together?" I ask, fumbling over the words, sure that Johnny can hear the self-disappointment in my voice. "Of course not! Have you seen the way Alex looks at Alex?" He asks a little too quickly. "Have you seen the way _Roy_ looks at Alex?" I ask him, feeling for just a moment that I'm talking about dating gossip with one of my girlfriends.

He laughs. "So, he likes her. Get over it. I know he doesn't stand a chance with her, you know he doesn't stand a chance with her. Stop focusing on Alex, who doesn't like him, and start beating up the spirits of the 20 million girls at school who _do _like him." He tells me. I can detect a faint tone in his voice but can't associate what emotion it represents. Still, I feel dejected. I like two guys, and the one I like more is giving me dating advice for the other one. I hang up on Johnny, sure that he won't care.

* * *

I climb into my dad's car and wait for him to come and drive me. Normally I take the bus, but today my dad is going to a client's house and the school is on his way so he offered to drive me. I sit on my phone, when a text from Alexis appears on the little screen.

'Hey Silena. I'm about to get on the bus w/Roy.' I gasp, although Alex probably thinks I'm reacting in a much more extreme way. Even though Alex is my best friend, aside from Johnny, I haven't told her about my predicament, though she could probably give me good advice.

'Roy? Pls tell me tht wsnt autocorrect.' I type back quickly. 'Nope. Roy is here. Gtg. The bus is here. See u in a few.' Pops up after a few seconds. 'Bye.' I write back. My dad climbs into the car. "Ready to go?" I hope so. But to my dad I say, "Yep. Let's go."

* * *

As soon as I get out of my dad's car, Alex yells my name, and I hurry over to the pair of trees we always meet at. "Alex! Johnny! Any news?" I ask them, meaning the question for Alex as I already know that Johnny hasn't heard anything. "Quite a lot actually." I hear my best friend's voice from behind me.

I spin around. "Hey Alex! Alex said that you heard from-" "Roy!" I shriek, cutting Johnny off when I spot the tall red-head. Without thinking, I rush forward and hug him, almost falling by stepping weirdly on my stiletto heel. I hug Roy, but he barely seems to acknowledge my presence.

"Where've you been?" Johnny is the first one to speak after my awkward greeting. "Places." Roy mutters tightly. I suck in a breath. Judging from the hollow look in Roy's eyes and the way he's speaking, I can tell that this isn't going to end well. Apparently Johnny senses it too. "What happened? Are you okay?" Johnny asks him concern clear in his voice.

"Okay?" Roy asks, turning on the short curly-haired boy. "I am not okay. My mom was fucking shot. The bullet didn't hit her heart but it came pretty damn close. She's in the hospital and there's a good chance that she's not going to make it. My bastard of a father has the nerve to say that if she dies, he'll take me in. He's the one who fucking shot her in the first place! No, I'm not okay. And if she dies, nothing ever will be ever again." Roy's voice gets quieter and quieter as he talks, until he's practically whispering and tears have found their way into his eyes.

We all stand in awkward silence after Roy's outburst. I reach for his hand after awhile. "Roy, I-" "Save it." He snarls, tearing his hand out of mine. "No one can make me feel better right now." He tells us, and the bell rings just at that moment. "C'mon buddy. Let's get to class." Johnny told Roy. The three of us walked towards our homeroom.

As we're walking into the school, I grab Johnny's hand and squeeze it in support. He smiles slightly at me and grips my hand tightly, as if I'm giving him strength. "Hey Roy! Wanna hear a joke?"

* * *

I tiptoe after Johnny at the end of the day. He's been trying in vain all day to get Roy out of his stupor. He has a new plan now, and I have a feeling I'm not going to like it, since he refused to share details with me. He's talking to Alex behind a tree. He keeps gesturing to Roy, who's sitting on a bench that's pushed up against one of the outer walls of the school.

Alex walks over to Roy and sits down next to him. I am standing behind the closest tree that isn't Johnny's tree, so I can hear what's happening. "Hi Roy." Alex says shyly, which is odd, since they've known each other long before we've known them, and they have always been completely comfortable with each other. I guess that's why Roy likes her. "Hi." He says. It hurts a bit that his voice is much less pained when talking to her than to me or Johnny.

* * *

**Hey! Just because I like Johnny more than I like Roy doesn't mean that I don't like Roy! Ugh,I sound so slutty.**

* * *

"You do know that, whatever happens, we'd never let you end up with your dad, right?" Alex asks him. "What?" He sounds confused, almost like he just woke up. "We'd stash you in my attic among the dangerous weapons and the floating siblings. The authorities would never find you." Alex tells him. Roy almost laughs at her joke, and I wish it were me over there instead of Alex.

"Lexis, look. I know that Johnny put you up to coming over here and talking to me. Remind me to thank him later. I really, really like you, Alexis Walker." Roy tells her, going to take her hand, but pausing as if afraid to. "I'll just-" Alex cuts Roy off by pressing her mouth to his. I want to sob and cheer at the same time. If Alex and Roy start dating, I won't have to worry about liking Roy because I wouldn't stand a chance against Alex. But Alex and Alex are soul mates, and, again, I do still like Roy.

Alex pulls away from Roy and stares at him for a moment. Roy is grinning like crazy, like he just finished a marathon. Alex doesn't seem to notice, or maybe she does. Either way, she isn't very comfortable, and bolts from the scene. However, I notice a blonde head fleeing the scene as well. Roy's grin fades to nothing and he collapses back on the bench. Johnny steps out from behind his tree and approaches Roy.

"Dude, she just kissed you. You've had a crush on her for ages, that's epic." Johnny says. I wince. That is the exact opposite of what Johnny should have said. "She ran away." He says, sounding like he's a million miles away. He then gets up and walks away. I tear after him, and Johnny seems too preoccupied to notice my presence.

"Roy!" I call after him. He turns. "Hey Lena." He says, his voice sounding tired. "Were you in on that too? If you're wondering, I have noticed that you like me, and you should've protested his plan." Roy tells me. Even though he's still depressed, he seems much lighter. That's good.

"He didn't tell me his plan. I wasn't in on it. And honestly, my reaction wasn't as extreme as I'm sure Johnny thought it would be." I tell Roy. He looks at me questioningly. I grab his hand lightly and pull him to the bus stop. We sit down on the bench near it. "I'm not as head over heels for you as everyone thinks I am." I tell him. He looks intrigued. "I do like you. But-" "Wait." Roy cuts me off. "Before you tell me who you like besides me. Johnny likes you." Roy tells me.

I suck in a breath as my heart practically explodes in excitement. _He likes me he likes me he likes me! _Parades through my mind over and over. "Are you serious? Johnny likes me? Like, Johnny Oakman?" I ask him. He nods. "Don't tell him I'm the one who told you." He pleaded. "Roy! That's the best news! Oh my god!" I feel lighter than air, like if I jumped right now, I wouldn't come back down. "You like him back?" He asks incredulously. I nod. "Thank you Roy!" I cry, wrapping my arms around him.

Just at that moment, a bus pulls up. Roy gets up and runs onto the bus. He waves to me and I wave back. A huge tension I hadn't even noticed between the two of us has just been lifted and I feel fantastic. Then I remember the blonde girl I saw running away from Alex and Roy's kiss. And what blonde would want to wreck Alex's life besides Samantha? This is not going to end well.

* * *

After dinner that night I sit at my window seat and gaze at the stars, thinking about Johnny. I didn't want to tell him that I like him over the phone, so I'm going to do it tomorrow at school. I'm trying to decide how best to tell him when I notice something pink in the sky. It's moving very fast and very towards me.

I leap backwards away from the window, forgetting to close it. The pink object flies through the open window. I discover that it is a ring. The ring shakes in midair and then a portal opens around it. Somehow, I get the feeling that telling Johnny that I like him is the least of my problems now.

* * *

**Alex! You douche! God!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OMGS guys, my best friend Rina got me Allegiant as a late birthday gift! BEST FRIEND EVERRRRRR RIGHT!

Ok, so, I know that some of you probably think that it's annoying that these first five chapters are all practically the same story from different points of view. Well, I just wanted to write the day where they got their power rings from each point of view. In retrospect, maybe it wasn't such a fantastic idea. Oh well. So, anyways, next chapter will be from alternating points of view, and from then on I think I'm going to do one POV per major event, except perhaps when they're training with their new lantern corps (how do you pluralize that anyways?). So, yeah. Here's Roy's chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Red

**Hi. I'm Roy. Alex didn't tell me what I was supposed to say here.**

* * *

I get up and for a moment, I can't remember anything. And then all my memories come crashing down on me like a black tidal wave of depression. "Mom." I whisper, as I have every morning since it happened.

I get up, get dressed and then head downstairs. Officer Black, the police officer who was assigned to live with me in my mom's and my apartment until Mom's condition is determined, is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, as she has been every morning of this week.

Matching her last name, Officer Black has black hair, black eyes, and when not in uniform, usually dresses in black. It's alright with me, as it fits my current mood.

"Good morning Officer Black." I say wearily. "Good morning, Mr. McEntire. There's been no news about your mother's condition yet." She replies. That is basically how all of our conversations go.

I'm eating my cereal in silence, when Officer Black turns to me. "Listen kid, the lawyers working your case say that you have to go to school. Apparently, if the unthinkable happens, it'll be easier to keep you out of your dad's hands if you aren't moping around your apartment."

I stare dejectedly at my Multigrain Cheerios as I comprehend what she's saying. "So, I have to go to school?" I ask her. She nods. I sigh and go back to my room to get my bag. I wonder if the fact that my mother is dying will get me out of trouble for not doing any homework.

I pull on my shoes and take the rickety old elevator down to the ground floor of the building, dialing Alex's number along the way. I take a deep breath and hit the call button, holding the phone up to my ear.

Alex answers as I'm waving to one of the neighbours. "Roy! Are you alright? Where have you been?" Alex asks me urgently. I sigh, and decide to just tell her. "He shot her." I know she'll understand. Alex and I were best friends even before junior high or high school, and she and my mom are the people I most trust in the world.

"Oh Roy. I-" "I'll tell you." I say, knowing that that's the first thing she's going to ask. I'm surprised at how easy it's become to not let my emotions leak into my words.

"I came home from school a week ago and he was there, outside the house. All he said was, 'When she's gone, know you have a place with me.' I ran inside and called the police. She was there. Lying in the kitchen, blood pooling around her. It was terrible. She's in a coma, and the doctors say that she probably won't make it." I finish, noting that bitterness has crept its way into my voice.

By then I've made it to the bus stop and I'm sitting on the bench, waiting for Alex. "Roy, are _you _okay?" Alex asks me. "Probably not, Lexis. But it doesn't matter. I have to be strong. For Mom." I tell her, talking half to her and half to myself.

I notice that I've called her Lexis, which I've been trying to stop doing. I feel like it's childish and selfish to call her that when everyone else calls her Alex and it's obvious that pet names are stupid since we'll most likely never end up dating.

"Are you coming to school today?" Alexis asks me. "Yeah. See you at the bus." I say, and hang up as I see the Flaming Dragons, the local street gang, approaching, not wanting them to steal my phone.

Alex seems to randomly appear in the crowd that's streaming to the bus stop. "Hey." I say weakly. "Hi Roy." She says. I notice that I sound hoarse. She notices too and grips my hand tightly in her own.

Soon we board the bus and manage to get seats. Alex's phone starts singing _Counting Stars._ "Hi mom." I hear her say and immediately tune out the rest of the conversation, pain shooting through my chest at the thought of my own mom, lying in a hospital bed. I notice that Alex hasn't let go of my hand yet, and that I don't want her to let go.

* * *

When we get off the bus I lose Alex, but I know that she would go to meet with Alex, Johnny, and Silena. I go to our usual meeting spot just as Silena cries "Roy!" And tackles me in a bear hug. "Hey." I whisper, meaning it to be louder. Silena looks at me worriedly.

"Hi." I say, louder. "What's wrong man? Are you okay?" Johnny asks. That's what tears it. My vision turns red and I turn on the short Latino boy.

"No, Johnny." I snarl, all the work I did masking my emotions in a neutral tone disappearing. "Nothing's okay anymore. My mom was fucking shot. The bullet didn't hit her heart but it came pretty damn close. She's in the hospital and there's a good chance she won't make it. My bastard of a father has the nerve to say that if she dies, he'll take me in. He's the one who fucking shot her in the first place! No, I'm not okay. And if she dies, nothing ever will be ever again."

By the time I finish my rant, I've calmed down a lot, though everyone is staring at me like I'm crazy. "Roy, I-" "Save it." I snap at Silena. I doubt even Alex can make me feel better right now.

Soon the school bell rings and Johnny pulls me into the school, Silena on our heels. Johnny cracks jokes all the way to homeroom, trying to make me feel better, but it's not working, and he can tell.

* * *

At the end of the day, Johnny tells me to wait at _the_ bench. The aforementioned bench is a popular make out spot, so I immediately know that he's not going to be the one meeting me there.

As I sit there, Alex approaches me. "Hey." She says, sitting down next to me. "Hi." I say back. I can clearly see Johnny hiding behind a tree.

"You know that, whatever happens, we'd never let you end up with your dad, right?" She asks me. I look at her, confused. She takes my hand. "We'd stash you in my attic among the dangerous weapons and the floating siblings. I'd never let you go there." She tells me, grinning. I laugh.

I then make the biggest decision of my life and turn to her. "Lexis, look. I know that Johnny put you up to coming over here and talking to me. Remind me to thank him later. I really, really like you, Alexis Walker." I get up. "I'll just-" She interrupts me by getting up as well and pressing her lips to mine.

My brain explodes into confetti and I melt into the moment. The girl I've been crushing on for years kissed me! When Alex pulls away from me, I can tell that I'm grinning like an idiot, but my smile melts away when I see her expression. She flees the scene and I collapse onto the bench, the adrenaline rush of the moment gone.

Johnny approaches me now. "Dude, she kissed you! You've had a crush in her for ages, that's epic!" He tells me, his perpetual grin spread across his face. "She ran away." I state plainly, and then I turn and head for the bus stop, feeling more depressed and confused than before.

* * *

When I get to the hospital, the nurse says hello and hands me a visitor's pass, not even asking who I am this time. She knows me by now.

My grandmother is leaving my mom's room when I go inside. "Anything?" I ask. She shakes her head. Even so, I go inside and sit by my mother's bedside, talking to her even though I know that she can't hear me.

"I know that she likes Alex, and that Johnny put her up to kissing me, but it felt so... so real. And then she ran away, which should discourage me, but I still like her. What should I do?" I ask, even though I know I won't get an answer.

I sigh and look at my mom, lying motionless on the hospital bed, IVs stuck into her skin all the way up her arm, a ventilator plastered over her mouth. The heart monitor beats randomly, and when it does, it's not very strong.

"What am I doing, complaining to you about something stupid like my love life when you're like this?" I ask, more to myself than to my mother.

I get up and open a window, looking up at the stars. My mom loves looking at the stars, and when I was younger, she taught me about the constellations. I remember that that was one of the first things I found that Alex and I had in common.

Suddenly, colored stars appear in the sky. I wonder for a second if they're fireworks, but it soon becomes obvious that they're not. A red star approaches me quickly, and before I could back away, the star, which is actually a ring, spoke.

"Roy McEntire. You have great rage in your heart. Join us in our quest for ultimate control." And before I could decide whether or not I _wanted_ to join a quest for ultimate control, the ring slid itself onto my finger.

* * *

**What the hell Alex? I'm just getting to the good part!**


End file.
